The Abstinence Theory
by TheBossGeo
Summary: Having fears that the spark might go out of her relationship, Misty receives some advice from Jessie….which in turn could lead to something well unpredictable at best, the question is will Jessie’s advice prove fruitful? CH 1 Up!


**Disclaimer –** I Don't Own Pokemon

**Authors Notes – **Alright folks! Here we go with the start of yet another story, Ideas are cropping up thick and fast as I am sure you can tell. As always any feedback is welcomed, and hope you enjoy.

**Summary **– Having fears that the spark might go out of her relationship, Misty receives some advice from Jessie….which in turn could lead to something well unpredictable at best, the question is will Jessie's advice prove fruitful?

**The Abstinence Theory**

**Chapter 1 – Every Problem Has A Solution**

**Misty**

The rain was coming down in it's druids that night, as I strained to see through the car's windscreen, turning up the next corner on my left into a small housing estate and coming to a stop at the forth house on my right I had realized I was now at my first pick up point on root to my desired destination. I honked the horn a few times and turned the radio up slightly as I sat back in my seat indulging in both the sound of the music and the rain crashing down upon my car roof. My revelry was shortly there after broken as the passenger door to my car opened

"Hey Mist.." Jessie proclaimed getting inside and shutting the door.

"God it's really chucking it down out there….." she muttered casting her gaze out the window as I started the car up once more.

"How's work treating you?" I asked her in a daze as I pulled out of her street and back onto the main road.

"Can't complain some days are better than others as per usual" she chided adjusting the cars mirror to sort her lipstick.

"So, what time are we supposed to be down here for?" she asked referring to the fact that we were all on our way to attend a surprise birthday party for Delia.

"Suzie and I were down setting up the place this afternoon, the owner said the bar opens around 8 so 7.30 onwards I would suspect." She nodded as she quickly gauged at her watch after putting her lipstick away.

"Was Ash and Brock not there giving you two a hand?" I smirked slightly recalling the events of the day and just how idiotic my husband and his best friend had been.

"Oh they were giving us a hand alright….you might as well have dubbed them the professional drink samplers." I retorted as Jessie shook her head in an all to knowing manner.

"I take it the brewery made a delivery while you were there setting up?" I nodded.

"Yup…. and leave it to my darling husband and Brock to feel obliged to make sure we were not getting poisoned or anything tonight" I chided. She exhaled a small giggle as she said.

"Yeah….that sounds like Ash and Brock alright…..they always tend to get in way over their heads…." I saw her eye me somewhat worriedly out of the corner of her eye.

"I take it they were more than slightly lubricated by the time you guys left the club?…"

"You might say they had a glow to them yes…..so much so although I can't speak for Suzie I insisted Ash go for a few hours sleep when we got home this afternoon…" Jessie smurked playfully as I quickly darted my eyes back upon the road

"I take it he was more than compliant?…" I laughed.

"You think he would be here tonight if he wasn't.." I mused, As for the next several minutes we sat in silence as we merely observed the numerous road signs and cars go by.

"So…" I started, grasping a little tighter on the steering wheel as I broke the silence.

"James meeting you there?" I quizzed referring to her husband of 5 years.

"Yeah…..he's working an extra few hours of his shift but he assured me he would be there and looking respectable I might add, by around 9" she replied as I brought the car to a halt at a set of traffic lights. I yanked on the car's hand break with a sigh as I leaned my head against the head rest.

"Misty….is everything alright? You don't seem yourself tonight…" Jessie observed as I quickly cast my gaze in her direction.

"Yeah….fine" I responded hastily I feel trying to convince myself more so than her, as I took off the hand break and got the car moving again as we were now continuing on our way.

"You don't look fine for someone who is going to a party in honor of their mother in law" She pointed out as I exhaled a small sigh from my body.

"Jess…..it's nothing really….I've just had a rough day…and got a load on my mind. I'll be fine after a few cold ones.." I tried to assure her as she cast her eyes over me skeptically. As I casually tried to concentrate my eyes on the road.

"Are you And Ash having some problems?" she asked out of the blue, as an instant reaction to this I hastily clamped down hard on the car's breaks bringing it to a screeching halt and eyed Jessie with a bemused glare.

"What makes you say that?" she shrugged.

"I dunno, although you don't tend to get so evasive over anything else." she pointed out as I closed my eyes shut as a groan escaped the back of my throat.

"Jess….to put your mind at ease and for all intensive purposes Ash and I are fine….we are better than fine in fact…..he is everything I could ever ask for or want it's just well…." I shook my head cutting myself short, and started up the car again.

"Sorry Jessie…..it is just to taboo to talk about…" Jessie gasped as a squeal of laughter emerged from her lips, as I feel a realization had donned upon her.

"Ah ha! " she got out with a wicked grin.

"Sex, huh?" I said nothing. I knew she already knew what the answer was, and hearing her chuckle continually to herself did not help matters let me tell you.

"Haha…..who would have thought?…..Misty Ketchum….not receiving enough of the good stuff at home…" I scowled in mock disgust at her playful antics as I turned the car radio down.

"Jess….." I said warningly

"Oh Come on Mist……do indulge me……what's the deal?...don't tell me the little twerps gone off his form.." I stifled a small laugh of my own, at the nickname of Jessie that had stuck even after all these years.

"No…."I finally was able to retort in reply to her question.

"Oh! I've got it! He's failing to shall we say…rise to the occasion on a consistent basis?" she supplied another giggle escaped her as she went on.

"God…he never had this sort of motivational problem when he was throwing his balls around….." bringing to light somewhat jokingly the similarities between my sex life and Pokemon training. at that comment I braked abruptly narrowly missing a near by car passing us on the inside lane.

"Jessie! Must you be so descriptive in your humor?...you nearly killed us there." I pointed out as she folded her arms with a sigh

"First off, I ain't the one driving Sherlock, and secondly don't be so god dam bitchy! For your information I've been looking forward to this night out for the past month now, and I'll be dammed if it is going to be spoiled because one of my best friends is not willing to share her problems…..you never know Misty I might surprise you and might be able to help" I glanced at her a moment as I bit my lip.

"Since when did you become the Dr. Ruth of the kahnto region?" I said a small smile beginning to form on my lips.

"I took a mid summer sabbatical at the Brock Slate school of love…real cheep and a crash course to boot.." she mocked as I could not help but let loose a laugh as I sat there along side her.

"Look Mist….there is a small roadhouse bar a mile up the road here, you want to grab a quick drink and perhaps share the load?" I shot my eyes to the clock on the car stereo.

"We've still got to pick up May…" I reminded her, as she produced her cell phone from her bag.

"She won't mind waiting an extra 20 minutes, besides, if I know her, she'll take that long just to sort out her hair" I grasped at the steering wheel and begrudgingly got the car going again

"Jess….I really think we should keep moving….I really don't want to leave Ash there to long with Brock….especially with an open bar" she scowled at me.

"Misty would you please concentrate on what you need for a change? If that means letting your husband get totally plastered tonight then so be it…heck he knows where his priorities lie" she informed me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Now I'm calling May and were going to talk this out ok?" I nodded as I intently listened to Jessie patch in May's Cell number as I distractedly drove in the direction of the roadhouse she had mentioned.

Around 5 minutes later I found myself sitting at a table within that very bar, I had found a space to park the car without much trouble, and was now amply observing Jessie as she was at the bar intently barking out her orders in terms of what drinks she was after and so forth.

"Here you go…" she said walking back to our table and plopping down two glasses beside me. I picked up the small one and cast my eyes at the small shot of green goo that seemingly lay in wait within the glass.

"This is a vodka?" I mused with a grin showing her the glass, she pointed to the other glass beside me.

"Just a little something to wash it down.." she said as I put the shot glass down and grasped my main drinks glass in my hand. As she took a sip from her own.

"So are you ready to unburden yourself or what?" she asked, Taking a drink and swallowing my pride I decided it was probably best to talk to someone about this.

"Yeah…maybe you might be able to give me a few suggestions after all…" I got out. She stared at me somewhat perplexed.

"Suggestions?" she smirked.

"Misty I can't give you tips on how to shall we say, raze your husbands troops….there's nothing I've got that you ain't got" she explained I presumed referring to the numerous components of the female body. I inhaled some oxygen and let loose a smile, I think I had let her trudge down this wild path of hers long enough, it was time to set her straight.

"Jessie…for your information, our sex life is fantastic, not that I'm someone who would broadcast this fact to the rest of the bloody bar." She stalled on the latest sip of her drink quickly getting it over in a bid to stifle her own shock.

"You little bitch!" she got out jokingly placing her drink down

"Here I was worried sick about the two of you and you sat there in that car and let me think that their might be something wrong with two of my best friends marriage?" I shook my head at her.

"Jess….if you recall I told you we were fine, and just for the record, I never said there was a problem with our sex life….you did…..I only went along with it to merely see how long you would act it out" she stuck her finger out in a bid to emphasize a point however seeing her back track in her mind and come to the very realization, I watched with a degree of satisfaction as her jaw slowly had to restrain from hitting the table.

"Alright….I guess I sort of got ahead of myself a tad there…..it's good to know everything is super and all….but something has obviously been bothering you, come on what's the problem?" I lowered my head a moment and swirled my drink.

"Well…this is what I meant by perhaps you could throw some suggestions my way.." I told her.

"How do you mean?" she asked playing with her wedding band.

"As wonderful, frilling, and elating as it is…, I've always been a little concerned about boredom kicking in," Jessie tapped her fingers upon the table a moment as she rolled her eyes at me.

"You have got to be kidding me……" she proclaimed. I reverted my eyes to my drink and then quickly back at Jessie with a shake of the head.

"Like I say Jess…the sex is god…is earth shattering to strong a phrase?"

"Only for those who don't get enough action on a regular basis" she got out a tad more bitterly than I feel she had intended, as she downed her shot in one swift motion.

"If your case of the old green eyed monster has cleared up here can we get back to my problem?" I said. she shot me a smile and clinked her glass against one of mine indicating her momentary flit of jealousy had sub sided.

"Sorry Mist….I don't begrudge you and Ash anything…..but I can't help but be a tad envious, while you two are hugging your brains out….I'm stuck with a weekly hand shake at the moment" she said lowering her head with a grin. I stared at her dumbfounded, I had to revert the topic of conversation and fast, as for a brief second I had a mental image of her and James……fair play and no harm to them both, it's great they found each other but…. dear god I wanted to poke out my minds eye right there and then let me tell you.

"Jess!...we are talking about my sex life at the moment, when we are talking about yours, we'll walk down this dodgy and dare I say it bizarre road." I said as she sat back in her chair and folded her arms with a playful pout.

"Ok….no more avoiding the issue Mist….just come right out and say it…what is it that you want from me?" she asked as I paused as my breath became lodged in my throat. I composed myself and then went on.

"Well…as I say things when it comes to the bedroom between Ash and I are great, I was just wondering " I paused and eyed her a moment before finishing the question.

"If you had some tips on keeping it that way.." It took all but two seconds for Jessie to understand what I was asking as she leaned in closer to me allowing the most wicked and seductive smile I had ever seen from her adorn her lips

"Ah! So your looking for ways to keep that flame burning!...gottcha"I nodded as I stirred my drink with my index finger.

"Any thoughts?" I asked hopefully.

"Just one" Jessie replied.

"An that is?" I inquired. She smirked.

"Seek help"

"Jessie!" I roared in annoyance as she leaned back in her chair while mulling over in her head what to say next, for I knew she was merely being smart with me trying to prolong my agony while she thought about whatever it was she had in mind with regards to my problem.

"Misty just how far are you willing to go with this?" she quizzed. I blinked at her unsure what she was asking.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"What's your limit? Where exactly is the line you won't cross?" I thought for a moment, line I wouldn't cross, I had to ask myself what the heck she was babbling about.

"Jessie could you be a little more specific? Line I won't cross? I'm only asking for some advice on keeping my husband interested in me not mulling over the possibility of going off and committing adultery here "I explained as she opened her mouth to speak however I cut her short as my ranting state went on further.

"I mean Christ, there is only so many times Ash can run his fingers down these and get shall we say a comfort factor from it" I told her indicating my breasts. Jessie fell silent for a second as a small sigh came from her as she took another drink of her vodka.

"Are you done?" she mused narrowing her eyes at me, I nodded.

"For your information Mist I was asking the question with regards to Ash, Just how vanilla or kinky is the little twerp? . " I laid my head to rest on my palm placing my elbow on the table as I did so.

"To tell the truth Jess….I'm not to sure. I suppose he has the same type of urges of any male his age." I informed her as she nodded thoughtfully.

"Have you considered role playing?" I vaguely thought it over within my mind before responding.

"Come on Jess….not everybody's man likes to dress up" I teased bringing light to both her and James's eccentricities of the past. She tried to suppress her anger towards me and I might add did a great job of it, the only clue being the bulging vain throbbing at the side of her neck.

"Your low on creativity and searching for ideas, so I'll ignore that…" she told me waving away my last comment dismissively, I nodded with a playful smile.

"Ok I can see you ain't crazy on the role playing angle, how about using food, you know the old adage of a substitute for sex, a smear of chocolate here a dab of fruit-flavored whipped cream . . .and boom instant good time" I tapped my fingers on the table in a board fashion.

"Not exactly digging down deep into your vault there are ya Jess?...you think those things haven't crossed my mind already?...what I'm looking for here is something new...something to. I dunno both prolong and enrage the experience we share..." Jessie bit her lip as if thinking over my terms within her mind a moment as all of a sudden a contented smile almost dark and sinister like came rushing to the front of her face.

"You know I think I've got just the tonic your looking for...but first...can I make a quick phone call and double check my facts?" I shrugged somewhat intrigued as to where this was going.

"Knock yourself out hun, as long as no names are mentioned" I said sternly. she laughed.

"I won't even have to utter a name...I just have to make sure I have the gist of this idea nailed down, and if it is what I remember...well...let's just say sweetheart...the little twerps going to owe me one forever" she chuckle softly to herself as she patched in the number into her cell, where as all I could do was sit there and wait to see what twisted concoction she had coming to a boil.

"Alright were good to go!" Jessie finally proclaimed after slamming shut her phone after a breif conversation that must have lasted over 3 minutes.

"Who was that?" I asked her becoming a tad unsettled at all the secrecy

"That was Erica, you know from Celadon city?" I faltered a moment.

"What! your discussing my sex life with the rest of the gym leaders of the Kahnto region now?" I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Oh stop being skittish, besides i remained true to my word and didn't mention a name, this Idea I have in mind for you, it was she who brought it to my attention, I met up with her when she was in town last month, her and her juniors were doing promotions work for their new perfume brand and I happened to run into them,. She explained thus indicating how Erica's role was central to whatever ideas she had in mind.

"Ok...umm. so what's this idea then?" I said to which in reply she asked a question of her own.

"I have a question that you might not wish to answer before I can answer that but..." she paused

"Honesty is required." she warned as I nodded uncertainly taking another drink.

"How often?" I managed to get the liquid fluid down my throat before the brassiness of her question lingered through out my senses.

"Jessie! what are you getting some sort of frill out of this?" I asked with a glare. she lowered her head playing with her watch a moment then rubbing her temple she spoke once more.

"Misty...we've been here almost 30 minutes, May's gonna wonder where we are at, can you just answer the bloody question? you ain't a kid at 14 anymore you know…" I sighed in a sense I knew she was right, I was willing to talk to her about my deepest intimate moments from the get go so I figured I might as well go full circle.

"If you must know, usually at least four times a week" I said as I noted she had to restrain her eyes from dislodging from there sockets.

"I never would have guessed Ash had that kind of stuff in him! What the hell was Brock feeding him while you guys were growing up?" She remarked, as I could only shrugged my shoulders.

"I'll be dammed if I know, you know how secretive Brock is when it comes to his recipes". Jessie raised an eyebrow, in an all to knowing manner.

"And they call me sexually freaking frustrated" I blinked at her wondering if I had heard right. she faltered and hastily continued.

"At any rate, I asked the question to find out if this idea of Erica's would work and well...I think we've just hit the jackpot sweetie.." I cocked an eyebrow at her intrigued as I sat back in my chair

"Do tell..." I urged

"You see, she read in a magazine article recently that scheduling a date for sex, and then holding off until then, is one of the quickest ways to fire things up" my eyes widened

"Holding off..." I repeated skeptically. Jessie nodded smugly.

"Yup ,they call it the Abstinence Theory...something you and Ash are unaccustomed to I know, so if your willing it certainly is out of the ordinary which is what you clamed you were looking for" Jessie said as I leaned in closer to her playing with my wedding band, as strange as it sounds I was beginning to warm to this idea.

"this holding off...has it worked for others?" I asked

"Going by what Erica told me based on what was in the article, a few couples have given it rave reviews yeah, it's not exactly rocket science Mist...just a case of making Ash wait a few days to..." she paused with a giggle.

"Get the goodies again" she finished, a small grin emerged on my lips as I downed the shot Jessie had obtained from the bar for me earlier.

"You know the more I think about this idea, the more I like it...do you think it will work?" I asked hopefully.

"Honey if you two do the deed as much as you say...god after 3 or 4 days of going cold turkey, so to speak, he'll be climbing the walls, and that means he'll do anything...and I mean anything...you want. "I could not help but smile coyly at the way Jessie envisioned the way the events where apparently going to take place...this way there was a little something in it for me to.

"Mrs. Ketchum you've got a provincial sparkle in your eye..." Jessie observed with a smirk as I shot her a grin of my own.

"I take it we've found our nitch?" she guessed as I nodded without hesitation.

"All I've got to do now is ear mark a night and just put him off 'til then?" Jessie nodded emphatically, as I mulled over my options. as a squeal of delight escaped me as the perfect night had just dawned upon me, where as Jessie must have thought I was eligible to be committed as I sat there repeatedly clasping my hands together cackling like a bloody banshee.

"That's the last time you drink those dam shots..." she motioned as I shook my head at her indicating I was fine.

"No, no Jess...you see it's our 3rd anniversary in 5 days time...and well...I think you can guess where I'm going with this.." I mused with a sly grin as I drank the last of my vodka.

"Well there goes that trip to Greenfield he had planned..." Jessie covered her mouth...

"Shit..." she eyed me apologetically.

"Try and look surprised..." she advised as I shook my head in astonishment.

"Ok, so I guess my plans backtrack 24 hours to the Thursday night...no big deal...I'll have him so worn out, he'll insist on flying us first class just to get us there faster..." I proclaimed with a grin, as Jessie packed her cell phone into her bag.

"Call yourself a loving doting wife do ya?..." she mocked.

"Hell why stop there...why don't you bring the old role playing back into it as a side show, might be as fun for you as it is for him, especially since your going to make him wait 4 long days for it" she paused and awaited my response

"Hmmm , yeah I might do that actually...more of an element of surprise and all...anything you recommend?" I said, Jessie shrugged

"From what I recall Ash has a thing for girls in Kimono's, you up for being a geisha girl Mist?.." she said teasingly knowing all to well she was referring to myself that night at maidens peak.

"I also hear Ashy boy has a real thing for mermaids" I exhaled sharply remembering how my hair looked in that costume.

"hmmm lets see...do we know anyone with a mermaid outfit just lying around?…" I sighed realizing where she was headed with this.

"Oh, I suppose that outfit is lying around somewhere…..I did another one of those shows for my sisters last spring…." I recalled.

"Spare me the trip down Memory lane, I'm sure we've gone there before. But hey it looks like you've got your setting nailed water backdrop and all…" she pointed out.

"Sure looks that way.." I said. As Jessie arose from her chair in apparent triumph

" Righto, you've got yourself a plan, can we please get to this party now?" Jessie gestured indicating the bars door. I nodded with a smile as I began to gather my things, For Jessie was right a plan or the origins of one at least was now underway deep within the twisted cavern I called a brain, the trick now was to put it to the best possible use, to give Ash, and myself to a lesser extent an anniversary we would never forget.

**To Be Continued**

**Authors Notes – **Alrighty folks, we shall bring things to a halt there, with some luck I shall get an update with you (well on anything really) in the not to distant future, take care guys!

**TheBossGeo**


End file.
